hptanksfandomcom-20200214-history
High Pressure Tank
The High Pressure Tank is what this mod revolves around. It is a multiblock structure that can store a large amount of fluid under high pressure. It is built out of different Tank Components. Construction The tank is a cuboid that consists of two parts: The first part is the frame which are all the edges (see image) and the second one is the walls which is everything else. Most Tank Components can only be placed in one of those parts, so it is important to know which one is what. The tank can be built in any size ranging from 3x3x3 to 15x15x15 and it does not have to be a perfect cube. Normally a tank should be built using Tank Casings as the frame as well as Tank Glass in the Walls with a few Tank Valves also in the walls. Then a Tank Controller should be placed anywhere in the frame. If everything is built properly, shift-right-clicking the Tank Controller with a Wrench should construct the tank, the tank textures should connect (if this is not turned off in the config) and the game should give you a success message in the chat. If there is something wrong with the construction a chat message reading Tank constructed incorrectly!!! will appear. If the construction fails make sure check the following points: * There is glass in every wall, especially the floor (this is very easy to miss) * There are no blocks or entities (dropped items, animals etc.) inside the tank * There is no Tank Component directly adjacent to the structure * There is exactly one Tank Controller in the structure * There are no Wall blocks in the Frame and no Frame blocks in the wall Capacity A tanks capacity is calculated with the number of air blocks inside the tank (so the hull is not counted). The total capacity is calculated with the following formula: (x-2) * (y-2) * (z-2) * spa Where x, y, z is the tank size in those dimensions and spa is the "Storage per Airblock" which defaults to 128 Buckets but can be changed in the configs. A max size tank (15x15x15) can store up to 281'216 Buckets. Moving the Controller If you ever feel like the Tank Controller is in the wrong place, you can simply mine it and put it somewhere else in the same tank (it has to be in the frame though). But you have to make sure that neither the position nor the dimensions of the tank change change when moving the controller because it will think it is in a different tank and warn you that if you try to wrench it again it will delete all its data (if you pick it up, it will warn you again). Resizing the Tank You can also resize the tank if you need more capacity. As long as the Tank Controller stays in the same exact place, you can rebuild the whole tank. If the tank was constructed properly, it will have the same amount of fluid as before. However, if you make the tank smaller and its new capacity is lower than what was stored in the tank before, you will lose all the overflow fluid. Note: You cannot resize the tank and move the controller at the same time. Operation Once a tank is constructed and running it can input and output fluids through its Valves. The tank uses a bit of Energy, stored in the Tank Controller, to pressurize incoming fluids (0.02 RF/mB or 0.005 EU/mB). A working Tank can be right clicked with a filled bucket (or any filled fluid container) and it will try to dump the fluid from the bucket into the tank. Doing the same with an empty fluid container will try to fill up the container with the fluid in the tank. Note: Filling the tank using buckets will not use any energy. The tank will check its integrity if any of the blocks in and around it change, and will automatically invalidate itself if something is wrong. So for example placing any Tank Component directly next to the tank after it was constructed, will automatically invalidate it. GUI A properly constructed tank can be right clicked anywhere and it will open the tank's GUI. Components Tank Casing The Tank Casing is the main building block for the frame of the tank, this is also the only place it can be placed in. When the tank is constructed successfully the textures of adjacent casing blocks will connect. It is also the main component for crafting any of the other Tank Components except for the Tank Glass. Tank Glass The Tank Glass is together with the Tank Casing the major building blocks for the Tank. It can only be placed in the walls and will, like the Tank Casing, have connected textures, if it is part of a constructed tank. Tank Controller Tank Valve The valves are responsible for moving fluids in and out of the tank. They can only be placed in the tank walls. Tank CC Port The CC Port serves as a ComputerCraft peripheral through which Computers can access tank data. It can be placed anywhere in the tank.